Spells and Charms for the Modern Witch
Spells and Charms for the Modern Witch is the spell book that Kate Morgan accidentally checks out of the Beecher Falls High school library that leads to her discovery of witchcraft, as well as her friendship with Annie Crandall and Cooper Rivers, who had checked it out previously. Circles Casting Materials: *Candles *Athame/knife or wand (you can also just use your hands) Arrange the candles in a circle and call the directions. Try to envision the elements as you call them. Light the candle in the East and say, pointing with your athame, "East, creature of air. We ask that you come to our circle." Imagine winds surrounding you. Picture yourself floating in the sky, held up by invisible hands. Feel the wind on your face and beneath your body. Light the candle in the South, and say, pointing with your athame, "South, creature of Fire. We ask that you come to your circle." Picture a crackling fire. Hold out your hands to it and feel the warmth soaking into your skin. Imagine the shadows of the dancing flames and feel you are dancing along with them. Light the candle in the West, and say, pointing with your athame, "West, creature of water. We ask that you join us in your circle." Picture yourself diving into the bluest water you can imagine, and feel it surround you with its cool touch. Imagine a sea without an end to it, stretching all across the world. Visualize a beach, the way the waves crash on the sand and then pull back again. Think about how the sea is sometimes soothing and sometimes frightening, but always moving. Light the candle in the North, and say, pointing with your athame, "North, creature of the earth. We ask that you join us in our circle." Think about the earth. Picture mountains stretching up to the sky. Envision vast deserts of shifting sands. Recall the smell of digging in the garden in the summer. Imagine putting your hands in the earth and feeling it between your fingers. Feel a sense of being rooted to the ground, as if you are standing in the forest surrounded by trees and growing things. Closing Release the quarters, starting in the North: "North, creature of the earth. Thank you for being with us in our circle." Blow out the candle. Do the same at the other quarters. Spells Come to Me Love Spell Materials: *7 red candles *matches *red construction paper *black marker *red ribbon *Something that belongs to the person (or something representing the person) "The Come to Me Love Spell should be used when you want to attract the attention of someone special. It will draw love to you and make you irresistible....Arrange 7 red candles (or more if you like) around you in a circle. Light the circle of candles. As you do, imagine yourself sitting in a circle of bright light." Cut a heart from the construction paper and write your own name on it. Press it to the article representing the person. Wind the ribbon around the article, saying three times: :With this ribbon I do bind :my heart to yours and yours to mine. :Love, I call you, come to me, :As is my will, so mote it be. Tie and knot ribbon. "Effects may take up to 48 hours to appear. Results may vary!" Excel on an Exam Spell "This spell will help someone remember information learned in preparation for an exam." Sit in a circle of candles with the material to be studied on your lap. Close your eyes and picture yourself doing well on the exam. When you have a good image of succeeding on your test, open your eyes and read these words aloud: :Facts and figures, rules and laws, :fill my mind and give me cause :to answer questions, fulfill tasks, :and know the things I shall be asked. :When I'm challenged, give me aid, :to receive a passing grade. :All this knowledge, stay with me, :As I will, so mote it be. Reversing Bad Luck Kate and Annie modify this spell to try to reverse their spells that went awry. Materials: *sage incense *salt *cauldron *bowl After casting the circle, light any additional candles you want. Sprinkle sage incense into the cauldron and wave it around your bodies to purify yourselves. Pour salt into the bowl, and put your hands in it to get rid of negative energy. Say: :Spells and magic gone astray :Turn around and come my way :All gone wrong shall be made right :Return to me, return tonight Imagine all the spells you did coming back to you. Picture them as birds flying back to you and landing on your outstretched hands. Each one is a little piece of magic that you sent out into the world, and now you're calling them home. Now imagine the birds going to sleep. One by one they tuck their heads under their wings, until they're all quiet. Imagine putting them all into a big birdcage. Take each one and put it in there. When they're all in there, shut the door. It symbolizes all of the magic you sent out into the world being returned to the place it came from. Category:Books in the Books Category:Rituals